Keep it concealed
by glossymuzic23
Summary: John has vowed to love no one as long as he lived but why does a certain Trish keep wanting him to kiss her and have her in his arms when she has been nothing but a big pain? While she herself wants him but thinks she can't. Will she realize that he can l
1. Chapter 1

He felt like a failure, he was now afraid. He knows how the crowd reacts to superstars would crave for the championship. As he was walking through the corridors he met with one beautiful diva.

"Great job Cena! You lost the Championship to a second-rate trying hard ECW Wrestler," she screamed.

"What's it to you? You couldn't have won it yourself," he protested.

"Hey at least I didn't get speared by a guy in a mask," she mumbled.

"Whatever, you know, you yourself don't have the Women's Championship either," he teased mockingly into her ear.

"Ahh..!" she ran off.

"Hey bro." Randy greeted.

"What's up?" John replied.

"Nothing much. I am so glad to be back in RAW," Randy said.

"Well happy to have you," John welcomed.

"Wanna hit the club?" Randy offered.

"Who's going?" John asked him.

"Stace, Torrie, DX, Adam and Amy and oh yeah, Trish" he said.

Trish- that name how it made his stomach turn inside out. She was such a bitch, she couldn't even tell the difference between a man in pain and a man without dignity. Yet, he wanted to hold her, see her, look into her hazel eyes, what was he thinking! He knows that he couldn't love again, after what happened to him before.

"Okay I'm going," he answered.

"Ooohh…" Randy teased.

"What?" John pissed off.

"I just said the name Trish and you're all yeah. You don't even like clubs," Randy teased some more.

"What? You know the deal man, John Cena does not fall in love. You know what happened before. Besides you've been away from RAW too long, I live to club," John protested.

"Whatever," Randy said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

I will update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we good to go?" Torrie asked everybody.

"Yeah I am good," Randy said looking into Stacy's eyes.

"Okay," Trish said and boarded into the van they rented.

At the club… Trish allowed herself to get as drunk as possible.

She would take three drinks and then have a dance. She would usually dance with Torrie…

John Cena himself was drinking beers like crazy… it would be a surprise if he didn't get a hangover the next day. He began to dance with some girls who he didn't know. Then he began to dance closer to his friends. Soon before he knew it he was dancing with Trish.

"What do you want Cena?" Trish asked.

"How about a dance?" John answered.

"Just as long as you can keep up," she answered reluctantly.

They danced for about 10 minutes until John had to go for another beer.

"Hey Paul," John said.

"What's up man?" he greeted.

"I'm drunk right?" he asked.

"When are you not?" he answered.

"Good," he said and left. He was hoping to make-out with the first girl who gets out of the club, and knowing Trish, she would always get a breath of air sooner or later. But of course he was tipsy so he couldn't control himself

John got up and went outside… he knew that sooner or later she needed some air.

"Hey Tor I gotta breathe… all those tequila are making me kinda dizzy," Trish said as she got out of the club and into the parking lot.

She looked forward and saw a dark figure; she realized it was John Cena himself.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked as she walked up to him.

"How about you?" John Cena asked.

"I need some air." She said and pushed him away.

As she stared at the sky she got lost in her own daydreams.

He grabbed her waist and starred at her. She laid her arms on his chest and whispered.

"what do you want?"

"you," he whispered back.

He bent down and pressed his lips onto hers. A small gasp escaped her lips as she soon kissed him back. She sucked on his bottom lip. Her lip gloss which she applied before leaving the club, was falling on his lips. He was even tasting it. She gripped onto him tighter and tighter nearly pulling his shirt off. His hands caressed around her waist as their lips glided against each other. They finally broke the kiss.

She stared at him with hunger in her eyes. He crushed her lips once more… he bit her bottom lip as she whimpered while bringing him closer. Soon he shot his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every inch of heaven. She slowly pulled away from him again.

"Oh god, did anyone tell you that you taste like beer?" she teased.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Depends on the guy," she said as she kissed him again. She soon pulled away from him.

"Oh god, who are you?" he asked, barely conscious, he completely forgot he was crushing the lips of Trish Stratus. Maybe because it felt so good, her kiss made him forget.

"Trish, who are you?" she asked him, forgetting herself that John was pleasuring her lips.

"Oh god! I can't believe I kissed you," John said pushing away from her.

"Whatever," she said as she wiped her lips, secretly wanting more.

They went back into the club, neither one of them wanting to remember what happened.

"Hey guys!" Torrie

"John, let's play a game," Randy said.

"What kind of game?" he said questioningly.

"Just sit, you too Trish," Stacy said.

"Okay what's this game about?" Trish said sitting down.

"Well me and Paul can't join cause we're married, so we'll judge," Torrie began.

"Everybody has to join," Amy cautioned.

"Wait what is this about?" John asked.

"Well, when you two were out, Randy claimed Stacy, Adam claimed Amy and well what's left is you two," Paul said.

"John you have to hold Trish's waist," Randy instructed.

"And Trish you have to wrap your arms around his neck," Stacy said.

"Now all you have to do is this," Adam said kissing Amy.

"What?" Trish screamed.

"Well if you don't do it, you won't be allowed to have a drink for a year," Torrie told her.

"Oh fine, pucker up Cena" she told him.

"Last team to stop will be allowed to not drive the way back for a year." Torrie announced.

"Ready, set, go!" Paul said as couples began to kiss.

"Oh god!" Trish said as she and John started with pecks while others made-out.

Then John dove in. He kissed her lips like crazy.

Before they left…

"Okay people let's go," Torrie announced.

John and Trish were the last to call it quits. While Adam and Amy followed, Adam promised Amy a consolation prize. Last to go was Randy and Stacy.

'Oh god, I gotta get Steph to give me a storyline with that delicious monster.' She thought as they left the club


End file.
